In response to Request of Proposal (RFP), NHLBI-HV-1 0-11, SRI International (SRI, formerly Stanford Research Institute) proposes to act as a flexible and responsive resource contractor as the Pharmacology and Toxicology Center (PTC) to support the Science Moving towArds Research Translation and Therapy (SMARTT) program of the National Heart, Lung, and Blood Institute (NHLBI). The purpose of the SMARTT program is to provide resources, such as consulting, manufacturing, pharmacology and toxicology testing, preclinical and early-phase clinical study design support, and administrative and regulatory expertise, to assist translation to the clinic of novel synthetic, natural, or biologic therapeutic interventions arising in the scientific community for the treatment of heart, lung, and blood diseases.